Tokyo Mew Mew: The New Foe
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: The Mew Mews must face a new threat but they can't do it alone. The Aliens are coming and will have to work together with the Mew mews. Will this new threat be stopped.


Chapter 1.

It's been a few weeks since Deep Blue was defeated and the Aliens returned to their homeworld to revive it. They were given the Mew Aqua that they needed and they made their planet a better place. The Mew Mews still worked at Cafe Mew and Ryou and Keiichiro were still alert incase a new threat came. This was a very peaceful time for all as both Earth and the Alien homeworld were both truly at peace.

This morning Ichigo woke up and yawned and then she went downstairs for breakfast and saw her mother and father.

She smiled and said "Good morning Mom, good morning dad."

They both said good morning. As Ichigo ate breakfast her mom said "Ichigo don't forget your date with your boyfriend today."

Ichigo had just finished when she said "I'm almost forgot thank you for reminding me mom."

After breakfast she ran up stairs and got dressed she put on a yellow t-shirt, blue jean shorts with a brown belt and silver buckle and sneakers. Then she brushed her teeth and brushed her hair putting her hair in pigtails. She put on her backpack after putting their lunch in it. Her dad said "I don't know what she sees in that boy."

She then said goodbye to her parents as she ran outside. She was really excited about this date she and Aoyama were going on a date to the amusement park and then they were going to see a romantic movie and then have dinner.

She thought to herself "This is going to be great I'm so glad he decided to return home from England early. And I'm glad that the world is at peace." Then she said "I wonder how Kish, Pai and Tart are doing I hope they're alright."

She looked up and saw Kish's face in the sky and said "Kish I hope you're doing well, I'm grateful to you for saving my life I may not love you the way you want me to and the way you love me but I do love and care for you as a friend."

Soon she started walking again and she saw Mint walking by smiling holding a boy's hand the boy wore a white collared shirt, had pale skin, black hair and dark blue eyes and Mint was wearing a light blue blouse, with a white vest, a blue skirt with a belt and blue shoes .

Ichigo thought to herself "When did Mint get a boyfriend."

Mint noticed her as she and the boy got closer to her and Mint said "Good morning Ichigo this is my new boyfriend Taru Nozaw."

Ichigo said "It's nice to meet you I'm Ichigo Momomiya, you seem familiar."

Taru said "It's nice to meet you too and I visit the Cafe often."

Mint said "That's how I met him it was wonderful, it was love at first sight."

Taru nodded in agreement and said "I'm glad that I met Mint."

Mint kissed him on the cheek and said "I'm glad I met you too Taru you're the best."

Taru kisses Mint on the cheek as Ichigo smiled at this, happy that her friend had gotten a good boyfriend. She said "See you later you two I have to see Masaya kun." She runs off as she had recently begun calling Masaya by his first name.

Soon she saw Masaya by the park entrance and she saw him smiling at her. Ichigo said "Masaya kun!" She ran up to him and hugged him and Masaya hugged her back and said "Hello Ichigo."

Ichigo said "Are you ready for our date."

Masaya smiled and said "You bet I am."

They both enter the amusement park and they go on the rollercoaster as it rises Masaya puts an arm around Ichigo. The rollercoaster goes around in many cycles as Ichigo and Masaya have a blast. They then have a romantic ferris wheel ride and a romantic tunnel of love one. Soon before going to the movies they have the lunch that Ichigo packed it was sandwiches and cherry soda.

Ichigo said "Masaya kun I'm glad we went on this date and I'm glad you returned."

Masaya said "Me too Ichigo I love you more then anything."

Ichigo blushed and smiled as Masaya kissed her on the lips soon after lunch they saw a great movie and then had a great dinner. Elsewhere, Mint and Taru were outside of Taru's house.

Mint said "That was a great date Taru."

Taru smiled and said "Thank you Mint."

Taru hugged Mint and she hugged him back then they kissed each other and Taru said "Good night Mint."

Mint said "Good night Taru." Taru went inside of his big house as Mint walked away and smiled and said to herself "I am so glad I met Taru that day at the Cafe a few days ago he's the sweetest, cutest boy ever."

She smiled as she walked home and on the way she saw Pudding who was frowning and Mint said "Pudding whats wrong." Pudding saw her and smiled and said "It's nothing it's just..I miss Taru Taru so much." Mint comforted her by putting an arm around her and said "I'm sure he misses you too."

Meanwhile on the alien homeworld, Tart sighs as he looks into space and Pai and Kish come over. Pai said "Whats wrong Tart?" Tart said with tears "I miss Pudding chan so much."

Kish said "I know how you feel I miss Koneko Chan so much as well even if she doesn't love me back I'll always love her and care for her."

Pai said "We can go to Earth by ship and visit them."

Tart hugged him and said "Thank you Pai!"

Pai smiled and patted his head. Soon the brothers prepared the ship. Back on Earth Masaya took Ichigo home and she hugged him "Good nigh Masaya kun." Masaya kissed Ichigo and said "Good night Ichigo." He walked away as Ichigo went into her house. She lied on her bed as soon as she got upstairs and smiled and said "Today was so wonderful."

Everyone slept peacefully at night, however unknown to them a massive spaceship was flying in space, A man was in a throne in a dark room he was heavyset man wearing a black cape/robe and he had a grey shirt and black pants and boots, he was very ancient looking and had grey wrinkled skin and point ears and he had one black eye with dark lines surrounding it, his other eye was light blue and the white part was black, he had hairless arched brows and had claws on his fingers he looked down at Earth and smiled a terrifying smile.

He said "Soon the Earth will be crushed by me the great genius Dr. Koshin me and my forces will crush this pathetic world."

Then he laughed horrifically and said "The Mew Mews won't stop me I am far beyond their old foe Deep Blue that foolish child."

Then we get a final look of the massive speacecraft as the screen fades.

The end of Chapter 1.


End file.
